Home
=Welcome to the TRIC SRD Wiki= This system is intended to be a streamlined and open tactical D20-based RPG. All rules mechanics are taken and modified (usually very heavily) from the Open Game Licensed http://d20srd.org D20SRD. The majority of this project is the work of Brent Dill, with assistance and contributions from Aelaris and Brendan Mathis. It is released under the Open Game License version 1.0a. Our system goals: * A unified class design system, with simplified hybriding and multiclassing * Better balance between power choices within a class * Smoother progression between levels, and an elimination of "speedbump" and "tax" feats =Game System= The Core Mechanic All situations are resolved through a single mechanic, called a check: you roll a D20, add modifiers based on your competency or the situation, and announce the result. The Game Master (GM) will compare this check result to a difficulty number based on the situation and the inherent difficulty of what you’re trying to accomplish. If your check result matches or exceeds the difficulty, you succeed; if it doesn't, you fail. Performing Actions When you want to do something in the game, you tell the GM what you want to accomplish, and then the GM assigns a difficulty class and tells you what modifiers apply to your check roll. While this is enough to get started, the game provides more detailed rules to determine what kinds of actions that you can perform at what times. Pacing and Tempo During the game, the flow of time may be measured in two distinct pacings, based on the tempo and tactical danger that the characters are in. Scenes Scenes are periods of improvisational acting and preparation, where second-by-second decisions are less important than maintaining a smooth flow of the dialog and narration. Encounters Encounters are periods of fast-paced action where every second counts. Characters Race The world is populated by a vast diversity of societies and cultures. While some of these are human, others are made up of fantastic races such as elves, dwarves and even stranger folk. Theme and Class There are a multitude of character classes to choose from, grouped around six major themes. Each theme represents a wide range of options, and can be further customized in hundreds of different directions. Martial Hero (Fighter) Cunning Hero (Rogue) Arcane Hero (Wizard) Eldritch Hero (Sorcerer) Primal Hero (Barbarian) Divine Hero (Priest) Abilities All characters in this game have six core abilities, which determine or influence all their other statistics: Strength, Dexterity, Constitution, Charisma, Intelligence, and Wisdom. Proficiencies In addition to Abilities, Proficiencies are a more detailed way to specify your character's capabilities and training. Skill Proficiencies Weapon Proficiencies Armor Proficiencies Combat Traits In addition to Abilities and Proficiencies, the following traits help define your character's capabilities in combat. Initiative Defenses Hit Points and Vitality Challenges ---- =Style Guide= The following blocks will appear as you read this Wiki: Feature Block A Feature Block will tell you about a particular character class, race, or other feature that you may apply to your character. Some Feature Blocks may contain Action Blocks, if that Feature Block provides actions or selections of actions that you can choose from. An Action Block will tell you about a particular kind of action that you can perform. Some Action Blocks will have a different-colored border and title, to let you know that there is some special requirement to performing the action. A Feat Block will tell you about a feat that your character can learn. Some Feat Blocks will have a different-colored border and title, to let you know that there is some special requirement to performing the action. This is an affliction block. It will appear within a feat block if the feat causes some kind of status effect. Optional Rule An Optional Rule block tells you about a particular optional rule that you may choose to apply to a situation, to change the flavor of your game. You can ignore these sections, or apply them as you choose to your campaign. As a Game Master, you should inform your players of all optional rules that you will be using. Open Content These blocks will give attribution to the original author when possible, and will clearly state that the material is released under the Open Game License. Category:Browse